Snipets
by serenity1347
Summary: Bella is orphaned and starts a new life at boarding school. This story chronicles moments from the evolving relationship of Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_Autumn 2001 – _

_There was something jarring about starting a new school in the middle of the semester, especially when you were going to a boarding school so far from home. Not that I really had a home anymore. I hoped that Rawley Academy would be a place of refuge for me after the turmoil of the last few months. I still couldn't really believe I was here if I was honest with myself, these sorts of things happened to other people, I was ridiculously normal in every way. My parents hadn't been anyone special they had been married straight out of high school and moved to Forks, Washington where Charlie had gotten a job as a sheriff's deputy. He was killed in the line of duty when I was twelve, leaving me with my mother, Renee. I had thought we were each other's only relations until she died this summer from Lymphoma. She was only thirty-five years old. Social workers became involved and they managed to track down an uncle I never knew I had: Phil was fifteen years older than my mother and they had not been in touch since she and Charlie eloped before I was born. He had never married, and worked as a successful academic and author. He spent his time travelling the world and did not seem to relish the idea of taking on a sixteen year old he had never met before. However he did not believe in shirking his duty and as my only relative I became his responsibility. That was how I ended up here – Rawley Academy, a co-educational prep school for 14-18 year olds. It was a long way from anywhere else, a vast campus in the Midwest, freezing in the winter and scorching all summer, but Phil had done his research and according to him, despite it having a reputation for being a little unorthodox, it was the best education money could buy._

_I got out of the taxi and after collecting my bags walked straight into the marbled hall of the school. Everything in the world I now owned was packed away in these suitcases and I could carry them up the stairs in one go._

_I found my way to the school office, and introduced myself to the older lady at the desk,_

"_Bella Swan", I said, "I'm supposed to be starting here today"_

"_Of course dear", she replied, "let me show you to your room and then we can sort out your schedule". She led me through a door off the reception and through seemingly endless passageways panelled with oak. The views out of the windows were spectacular, formal lawns around the school buildings and further out the sports fields. In the distance you could make out the mountain range where the first snow of this winter had recently fallen. I followed her up a flight of stairs and through a covered walkway to what seemed to be the girls' dorms. I dumped my bags in the room indicated, noting the number as 47, before following her back to the office. _

"_Now, here's your room key, class schedule and map of the grounds and a list of evening activities. Classes should be letting out soon for the day and we have arranged for a mentor to meet with you here to help you get acquainted with the school. He is in most of your classes so you shouldn't get lost with him, ah, here he is now" I looked up to see a tall, good-looking boy nervously enter the room with a shock of copper coloured hair._

"_Bella, this is Edward"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Spring 2002 –_

_It was Parents' Day at Rawley, and whilst Edward was waiting for his parents to arrive in the quad, I had volunteered to spend an hour selling tickets for a charity auction in the front hall. It was an alright job for an hour and it let me people watch and take part in the day without making it more obvious to everyone that I was waiting for no-one, and nobody was coming to see me. Edward had been over a short time ago to chat, and I could now see him from where I was sat, leaning against a wall in his khaki chinos and a blue shirt. I thought I was being subtle, keeping him in the corner of my eye, however every time I looked over he would look back at me and I blushed so much I had to stop myself from turning in that direction. I was curious about his family though, as I had learnt a lot about them from Edward over the last several months._

_They arrived promptly at 10am. I could see them all hugging like the happy family I knew they were and felt a twinge of jealousy and sadness that I would never have that with my own parents again. They spoke for a few moments then Edward gestured towards me and they both turned to look in this direction. Then they started towards me, Edward leading his parents who held hands. He smiled as he approached, looking a bit sheepish at my puzzled expression._

"_Hey, um…my parents wanted to meet you, I hope that's ok?" He said as he sidled up beside me. He looked a bit nervous, much like I had suddenly become and I nodded mutely as his parents approached._

"_Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme", Edward gestured to me and I held out my hand to shake theirs. Carlisle took my hand and gave me a beaming smile as he shook it. He looked kind, and like Edward he seemed to have a gentle way about him. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you", he offered as he let go, "we've heard a lot about you from Edward."_

"_Likewise", I replied, my own smile mirroring his. I shifted my eyes to Esme who was wearing just as big a grin; however her eyes were focused just over my shoulder, on Edward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod almost imperceptibly. Esme turned her attention to me then. She had the most curious look on her face. It was a happy smiling expression, of that I had no doubt, but there was something else there as well, something appraising, but ultimately hopeful and trusting with the slightest hint of a tear in the corner of her eye. She ignored the hand I still had outstretched and instead enveloped me in a hug. _

_The sensation almost made me cry. I had not been hugged in that way, like a mother hugged her child, since my Mom died. Esme seemed to sense my desperation to be held like this and did not break the contact between us. The men seemed to have conveniently excused themselves._

_When we finally did break apart it was to find us both brushing tears from our eyes and laughing. Esme took my arm announcing that she knew I was on my own today and was hoping I would like to spend the day with them as they wanted to get to know me, as I was Edward's particular friend. I readily agreed, telling them I would change into something more suitable and meet them in a few minutes at the drinks reception planned in the Great Hall. In my memory I can feel Edward's eyes following me the entire way as I walked along the corridor and out of sight. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Early summer 2002_

_It was May, and already the evenings seemed to be reaching for summer, holding on to the warmth of the day and creating an endless sense of twilight for us. Our exams were over for the year, leaving us with a different set of tasks to keep us occupied until the summer holidays, to broaden our horizons and experiences. Edward and I had both attended interviews with the headmistress, as had all those on the honour roll, in order for a selection to be made about who was to be Head Boy and Head Girl in our Senior Year. It was the junior class' responsibility to organise and run the sports day for the elementary school in Rawley Town, a task which we took to with great gusto and enjoyed immensely, it was so much fun. _

_Then there were those other long May days when we could indulge in being seventeen, young and free. The whole gang would go on long rambling hikes through the million acre of woods which surrounded the local area, cutting off our school and the tiny town from the rest of the world it seemed, and making it into our tiny hide away._

_And finally, constantly, there was Edward. He seemed to fill my senses in a way I still find it difficult to describe, but my over-riding memory of that period is of him. I'm not sure if it was our doing or the rest of our friends, but we were always paired together, we ate together and played together, he would grab my hand to help me up over a large rock when we were out in the woods, and I would grab breakfast for us both and meet him at the entrance to the boy's dorms in the morning. I knew I was in love with him, but we were best friends, and acted like it. I had lost too much in my life already to risk my friendship with Edward when he probably didn't like me that way._

_Prom was only a few days away and the school, as per tradition, was holding it inside the ballroom on Saturday night and it was to be a formal cotillion. Alice and I had been to a local boutique to have our dresses fitted months ago, and I had been partnered with Edward in Gym for weeks to learn a formal waltz. I had not minded this at all, and I was just glad he did not mind me standing on his toes. I had always had two left feet but under the careful tutoring of Madam Frizelle the dance teacher and with Edward leading I had learnt to dance a passable Waltz. Alice had been asked to go by Jasper, and a few others in our group had paired up, but most of us were going in a large group. Edward had not asked me, and I had yet to work up the courage to broach the subject and risk our friendship if he felt differently to me._

_It was the Thursday before prom, and the whole gang of us had spent the day swimming in the lake, splashing and laughing as we ran and jumped off the old wooden jetty and into the cold water, relieving the blistering heat of the sun from our backs. Edward had been in close proximity to me all afternoon, carefully never touching me until I accidentally slipped, when he managed to catch me around the waist just as I was about to go under. My skin tingled where his fingers made contact with my body through only the thin layer of my suit. His behaviour was odd for him, he seemed skittish and nervous, and though he was naturally quite shy, he was never like this with me._

_After going back to the dorms to grab some dry clothes, the group reassembled by the lake around a hastily prepared bonfire and some sizzling sausages. It was one of those warm summer evening that linger in your memory and seemed to last forever. The sun set slowly, and the day clung to its warmth until we had all eaten our fill and sat around chatting. I began to get chilled as the evening drew in, and Edward took off his sweater and offered it to me to wear. It was huge on me, but warm and smelled of him, and I couldn't help myself from shifting slightly towards him as I snuggled into it. He placed a hand on my back and I saw him look at me to gauge my reaction out of the corner of my eye. Giving him the smallest hint of a smile he slowly stroked the small of my back. _

_Even at the time I could not tell you a word about what the group discussed for the next few minutes, but to this day I can still describe in detail the feeling of Edward's left hand on my back, of my body pressed into his side, and the smile on his face. I don't think I was breathing, so desperate to savour this and not ruin the moment. _

_The rest of the group continued to chat, unaware of the tension between Edward and I, until suddenly I felt him lean into me and whisper,_

"_Will you come with me? Please. For a walk around the lake?"_

_He stood, looking down at me, one had held out, and a pair of pleading eyes. The conversation halted abruptly and the rest of our friends stared at this seemingly sudden movement in what had been a very lazy and relaxed evening._

"_Of course", I answered, taking the proffered hand and standing as well. "We're just going for a walk", I explained to the group, gesturing behind me, "around the lake"._

_There were a couple of knowing looks and more than a few raised eyebrows at the embarrassed looks on our faces. This was it though, something about the look on Edward's face, nervous but resolved, made me hope that we were finally going to talk about how we (and I REALLY hoped this was mutual) were feeling._

_Nothing was said at first, but Edward kept my hand in his and I relished the feeling of his thumb stroking my knuckles. Half way around the lake I began to get worried, Edward seemed lost in thought and the only noise was the laughter of our friends carried like an echo across the lake. I tugged on his hand and led him down towards the water and onto the jetty on the south side of the river, pulling him to sit by me on the end. Across the water I could see our friends silhouetted against the bonfire. _

"_Bella" he said, his voice soft but clear, "I wanted to talk to you, away from the others." He turned towards me and I followed suit. Once he began talking though his words came out in a rush. "I don't really know how to say all this, and I've never done this before so I'm just going to say it."_

_I smiled, encouragingly and started to reassure him when he blurted out,_

"_I like you. A lot. And I'm asking you to go to prom with me. I know we've been friends for a long time and we are all going as a group but I was hoping you would be my date."_

_I was stunned, speechless. Everything I had hoped and dreamed of had just been laid out to me for me to take. My lack of reaction seemed to have taken the wind out of Edward's sail's though. The worried, doubtful look which crossed his face seemed to spur me back into action,_

"_Yes", I blurted out, "to everything, anything. I feel the same about you, and I've wanted to tell you but I didn't think you felt the same way"._

"_I do", he said with a slight chuckle and running a hand though his hair in relief. "I'm so glad you do too." He leaned his forehead against mine and exhaled in relief, taking my other hand as well. I wanted to move even closer, my body urging me to get as near as possible to him, however despite our close friendship we were both obviously nervous and unsure, and our mutual inexperience holding us back. _

"_We should get back" I whispered, hating to break up this moment but aware that it was now quite late and our friends were packing up across the lake._


	4. Chapter 4

_2002 – July Prom_

_The party was still in full swing inside the ballroom when Edward and I snuck outside for some fresh air. It had been an incredible evening and we had been permanently attached to each other all night, leaving no-one in doubt about the changed nature of our relationship. Edward had a smile painted on his face the whole evening and I knew it matched the one on mine, even a few of the teachers had commented that they were glad we had finally 'worked it out' and 'gotten a clue'. _

_We started to stroll along the terrace outside the ballroom and I steered us around the side of the building and out onto the grounds of the school headed away from all the people and noise. After the initial embarrassment we felt around each other when he had asked me out I was amazed with how comfortable I now felt around him. It was like nothing had changed – he was still my best friend and we could still talk about anything, but now we could both say and do the things that we had been hiding for fear that the other didn't feel the same. On Parent's Day I had noticed that Edward came from a very tactile family where they would hug and kiss and his parents we constantly holding hands or had their arms around each other. Now that we were together this led to him being very tactile with me and I found I loved the way he would grasp my hand or put his arm around my waist. _

_Right now though I wanted to do something and I didn't want an audience for it. Leading Edward underneath and around a large horse chestnut tree hid us from anyone watching from the terrace and I took a deep breath and moved my face towards him, slowly, inch by inch bringing out lips together. It was my first kiss, short and gentle and I felt it down to my toes. I pulled away and glanced up at Edward, his eyes were closed and he looked a little shocked, until he opened them, smiled a thousand watts and swooped down to cover my lips with his again. The second kiss was more passionate and a little uncoordinated, but it made my head spin._

"_Wow", I whispered, "never done that before"_

"_Me either" he chuckled, "how did it go?"_

"_I'd call it a success; however I think we should keep practicing just to make sure"_

"_Agreed", he joked._


	5. Chapter 5

_2002 summer – holiday_

_I stayed with Edward and his family for a few weeks that summer. During the days he had a part time job as a porter in the hospital where his father was a surgeon, it was something he enjoyed and good experience for Medical School later on after college. And whilst he was at work I spent a lot of time with Esme: she was an interior designer who worked from home and we had many fun trips out to local antique fairs and designer boutiques to pick up items for the houses she furnished. _

_During the evenings though, we had time to act like kids in love on their summer vacation. We made out in the back row of the movie theatre and went out to the local diner in town for dinner. _

_I had been there about a week and we had been getting along like a house on fire when Esme approached me;_

"_Bella, I know this is none of my business, but I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Edward". My face must have looked worried and she suddenly back tracked to correct herself, "don't get me wrong, I am thrilled that you and Edward are together and that he has found someone he loves so much, but I feel that as you don't have anyone else to talk to about women's things I would see if there was anything you wished to discuss." I must have looked very doubtful at this moment, as she added ruefully, "and don't worry Edward is currently having an equally embarrassing conversation with Carlisle."_

_It turned out that after I got over my initial embarrassment talking to Esme was actually really great. She got us both a cup of tea and we sat in the conservatory to talk. She didn't want details (this was her son we were talking about after all) but I found that she could address some of my questions and worries. I shyly admitted that we hadn't had sex yet, and I wasn't sure if I was ready or would be any time soon,_

"_How will I know?" I asked, "How will I know when I'm ready to have sex?"_

"_Your body will tell you Bella, you need to move the relationship at a natural pace, don't push yourself into doing anything you don't feel ready for because you think it's when you are supposed to do it, and don't do anything you are uncomfortable with." _

_She gave me a shrewd look at this point, _

"_I know it's not my place to dictate Bella, but I would like you to consider waiting until you turn eighteen in November before you take that step." I must have looked surprised as she continued, "I personally have no problem with you and Edward taking that step, however I have no idea how your own parents would have felt and whether they would have encouraged you to wait until you were an adult."_

_I thought about that. I didn't know how my parents would have felt either, but I understood where she was coming from and told her I would talk to Edward about it._

"_Either way", she continued, "would you like me to take you to a gynaecologist this summer so that you are prepared when the time comes?"_


End file.
